In the presence of certain pathologies both degenerative and inflammatory and also of traumatic origin of the spinal column or the torso, or even in the case of certain orthopaedic problems, it is known the use of particular braces of the type with corset, also known as “orthoses”. These braces can be used, for example, to treat osteoporosis and guarantee a certain support for the patient, by absorbing the most intense stresses that affect the spinal column. These braces support the patient's torso resulting in a tendential reduction in kyphosis caused by osteoporosis.
There are currently various types of orthopaedic corsets that support or contain the torso. Said orthopaedic corsets generally comprise an extended rigid frame that is typically manufactured in a metal material, in a shape that is suitable for adhering to the spinal column. The rigid frame is configured to be secured, in a suitable position, on the patient's torso by fastening devices commonly of the strap variety.
The strap fastening devices comprise harnesses, the ends of which hook onto the rigid frame, and are wrapped around the body to which they are secured by suitable adjustable fastening means.
Certain embodiments of the orthopaedic corsets of the prior art are illustrated, by way of example, in documents EP-A-0917864, EP-A-1902691, EP-A-1962747, EP-A-2200545 and WO-A-2009/7017499. Said orthopaedic corsets of the prior art are not however free of drawbacks, including a certain difficulty that arises on wearing the orthopaedic corset and in carrying out the subsequent adjustments, but above all a certain inefficiency of the tensioning system.